


Lost in herself

by MorteMistrata



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Warren thinks about who she is on the journey to Spokane.





	

Warren could feel herself becoming more and more lost, every death that she inflicted. It seemed to follow her everywhere, like a damned relentless zombie, stuck on the trail of a human it would never catch up with. Except the zombie would sometimes get lucky. 

 

She had lost Garnett. She had lost Vasquez. And each time she had to mercy them. She wasn’t even sure if she believed in mercy anymore. The truck jolted as it ran over a speed bump. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked around her. She was not in the company of her friends, of those she trusted. Not even those of her team who had survived were with her. Addy and Doc were long gone on the trail of Lucy and 10k was…

 

He was gone too. Might as well be dead after what Murphy had done to him. 

 

She wondered if she would see him again. Probably would. After all, he was the best sharpshooter on that side of the US. It dawned on her that she might have to kill him too. It...unnerved her, to think that she was killing the boy that she had considered her son. But it was a deed that had to be done if she was going to save the world.

 

Save the world. Was that was she was accomplishing? Most of the world was forsaken. China was gone. India dead silent. The United States had fallen. What was there left to save but a few pods of survivors, most of them crazy of half-breeds by now. What would saving the world look like? It wouldn’t solve anything between humans, and they were just as dangerous, if not more than the Z’s. 

 

“ETA five minutes.” The driver called out. The Red hand hooted, and waved their guns in the air. Warren faintly felt disgust at them. Almost animals in what they had become. In what they did. And she controlled them now, because of what she had done. She had killed the man that she loved. And didn’t that make her monster as much as them? 

 

He hadn’t even recognised her until her blade had run through his chest, and by then, it was too late to save him. Maybe if they had the supplies, they could have tried, but he would have been a liability; she couldn’t.

 

The truck slowed to a stop, and they began to climb out, like ants spreading across stale bread. They left to their positions, and she was left alone with Sun Mei. “Do you have everything that you need?”

 

The asian woman glanced at her worriedly before rummaging through her bag. “Yes.”

 

“Does that include weapons?” Warren asked. The asian woman was not a fighter, no matter how much she postured to be. She had likely depended on her men before she had arrived in America, and although she could fight, she didn’t have the knack for it that she, or Doc or Addy did.

 

Sun Mei pulled a dagger out of her boot, and a pistol from her waistband before putting them back. Good enough, she thought to herself as she began to walk.

 

“Remember to shoot to kill. These people,” She spat the word. It offended her to think of what they had done, of what they had chosen to become. To give away their freedom for safety was to give up their humanity. She couldn’t abide by it. “Will give their lives for Murphy. Don’t hesitate.”

 

Sun Mei nodded.

 

Warren continued down the hill towards Spokane. She wondered how much of herself would be left when all was said and done.


End file.
